Transformers: 40 Milion Years
by RedOptics
Summary: 40 million years after the Autobots have crash landed on Earth because of the war on Cybertron, humans discovered them and made bots of their own, using a soldier as a reference. But the bots we created, are worried. For they believe humans are extinct. After they revive the Autobots, and Decepticons (On accident) the war was re-created here... on Earth. (Based off after FoC)


**Okay, just finished Transformers: fall of Cybertron... for the eleventh time. When I heard they weren't making a game where they wake up and protect the humans I was fuming and so I decided to write a story on what would happen. (With my own characters of course) and plus, like always there will be /OCs. So, in this fiction, NO ONE DIED. Not even the bots you WITNESSED die in the game (The important ones not the soldiers).**

**So yeah, I'm also going to be doing a Transformers/Avengers crossover quite soon, if, that is, I learn all their names o-o. I do not own any Canon characters or companies you might see here, all except for my characters.**

**So, without any further a due, I present Transformers: 40 Million Years!**

* * *

"Bisonheart, help me dig here, I think I found something." A slim figure said to another in the shadows. She had red LED markings that pulsed slowly, illuminating the area slightly, and metallic black and fusia armour. Her red optics glowed brightly against the earthen dirt.

"Silkscreen, please tell me it isn't another human skeleton." Bisonheart said, her curvy shape appeared behind Silkscreen. Her armour was an iridescent of blues and greens, with the same red LED markings but shifted and in different spots of her body.

"No, but the armour looks kinda like that robots' back home..." Silkscreen looked closer at the soft gleam of metal in the dirt. She reached out and knocked on it, a loud sound of metal against metal and the sound of emptiness echoed through it, as if it were hollow.

"Maybe we should get Deadsoul here." Bisonheart said softly, unsure whether to dig up the item or not. "I'll comlink her."

The two femmes looked like regular transformers, except for one detail. They had tails, yes, _tails._ As if something went wrong in the laboratory. They weren't from Cybertron, but they were based off the Cybertronians. The robots had crash landed in dinosaur times before humans ever existed. They were buried deeper than expected, the humans had finally found a way to dig through the crust of earth, using their creations as tools. The Maxibots. But the humans called them 'Thirdformers'. The smart little creatures had decided to dig deeper than to just the upper mantle. And so, after years and years, they had dug through the lower mantle, the outer core and the inner core of earth. Only one thing, the core what they had expected it to be. It wasn't solid iron after all, it was a bot, a large one that growled with every step and released a massive killing energy. But the Maxibots had fought it off, just to protect their creators.

Bisonheart had finished with her comlink and tapped her foot against the dark soil. The cavern they were in was cool, and it was a nice escape for the mess on the surface. After they had dug through to the core, a massive world-wide earth quake broke out, causing volcanoes to shoot out lava like bullets from a gun into the air. After a day, every human on earth had died due to the loss of resources and air. Their partners were the last to die... and the last to be swallowed by lava. The Maxibots did their best to avoid the lava, but they lost two of their team mates so far. Sundown and Panthersprint, both their best friends.

The sound of heavy wing flaps hit the thick and smokey air high in the sky, a dry roar echoed through the cavern. The creature started to descend down towards the cavern where the other two femmes were. The creature was a banshee. It had to close it's wings in order to fit through the cavern, which was small to them. Deadsoul. Her armour was glowing slightly from the heat she flew above on the surface, but started to cool down the lower she got under ground. She turned up a little to transform and land on the ground a few yards away from the two and rushed over. "What did you find?" She asked. Deadsoul had dark sinister looking purple armour and white highlights. Her tail was long and lashing with anxiety.

"I think we found another one of those bots... the knocking sounds like the others." Silkscreen murmured.

"Really? A lot of human technology sounds the same." Deadsoul pointed out, "Look, I'm tired from the heat of that flight, hurry and dig it up to that we can go home." She said impatiently.

"Then don't fly to close to lava!" Bisonheart hissed, her long thin forked glossa flickered in and out of her mouth.

"I don't know about you, but I remember going down _into_ lava when the humans were still alive." Deadsoul growled in a know-it-all tone.

"That was then, but our systems are old." Silkscreen said, she always thought as all the bots 'old'.

"Only a hundred years old." Deadsoul pointed out.

"Look, Worldview and Moonshine are both working on making our systems live forever. You know how intelligent they are." Bisonheart scolded both of them.

"Whatever, anyways, help me dig this up." Silkscreen transformed into her saber form and used her large robotic paws to dig around the item. Bisonheart transformed into her dragon mode and flared her wings a few times before lowering her long neck, sniffing the area.

"Smells like the others too." She huffed. "Deadsoul, you'll have to help dig it up if you want to go home quicker. Oh, and you'll have to help me carry it."

Deadsoul growled and flattened her antennae. "Fine. Only if it means a day long nap." She strutted forward and bent down to help dig, her animal mode wasn't useful to dig, only to fly and spy. Her clawed servos grabbed dirt and shoved it away. After a few minutes, they had more visual on what they were digging up. It_ was _another robot like the others.

"I guess you were right Silkscreen." Deadsoul admitted. She sighed slipped her servos underneath the shell and slowly started to lift the heavy bot from the ground, Bisonheart helped. Silkscreen looked up to see a small drop of lava fall into the cavern.

"Um.. guys? The rest of the party showed up!" She pointed a claw towards the top of the cavern where more lava had gathered up and began to drip.

"Hurry and help me get this into the air!" Deadsoul growled through gritted dents to Bisonheart. The dragon immediately opened her enormous wings and lifted into the air a few feet before grasping the bot firmly in her talons. Deadsoul quickly changed into her banshee form and used the one giant claw on both her pedes to help carry the bottom half. Larger amounts of lava had started to drip from the side and splash close to them, and some singed part of Silkscreen's forepaw. She quickly leaped onto Bisonheart's back and they lifted into the air, escaping the lava that had started to fall like a waterfall. They were very well high up in the air in a few seconds and started to fly forward towards the base. Silkscreen looked up to see a hole in the ashy clouds. She saw a comet slowly shoot by.

"Hey look! It's Hayley's Comet!" Silkscreen pointed her good claw up to the hole in the sky and the other two looked up, seeing it.

"Cometstorm must be out already. The damn falcon can't get enough of astronomy." Bisonheart said.

"Humans really knew our personalities, did't they." Deadsoul stated, a bit sadly. Bisonheart flattened her spikes with sorrow.

"I miss Linda. Me and her made an awesome team." The dragon said softly.

"And I miss Nathaniel. We were always by eachother's side." Silkscreen lowered her helm. She began to lick her burned paw. Her coolant system directed to her glossa to the left the cooling feeling on her paw.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Deadsoul said, slightly ashamed. "It just brings back to many painful moments."

The saber toothed cat flickered her ears towards the banshee, she made a soft warbling noise that said it was alright. "Memories can never be forgotten, they are images that are forever in our data base." She said smartly.

Deadsoul sighed softly, always the forgetful one she was. Instead she let Bisonheart steer while she gazed down at the molten lava down on the surface. Most of the liquid rock had covered the earth's surface, catching more land every day. The only spots that were safe from harm were mountains and clearings with borders of large rocks. There was still oceans but they were hard to find thanks to the fact that most of the lava turned to stone on top of the water. Her wings beat against the thick air a few times before gliding, the same with Bisonheart.

"It looks like hell as the humans described it." Silkscreen said, her two long curved teeth on the sides on her mouth gleamed brightly from the glowing rock below.

"You say that everyday." Bisonheart said.

"I know, because it's true." Silkscreen replied.

"Just have hope that it rains soon." Deadsoul prayed.

"Yeah, but more lava will com just to deplete it all." Bisonheart pointed out. The dragon tipped her wings and banked to the left, dodging a pillar like rock.

"Hey, we'll have cool air for a day, how bad is that?" Silkscreen mewed.

"Guess you have a point there, but our systems have gotten used to the intense heat of Earth." Bisonheart sighed.

"Yeah, but it's not like we're going to get the coolness everyday, plus, it could be worse. Remember the snow in December all the way through to March? _Those _times were horrible. And I don't know how humans don't die instantly from the cold. Our systems shut-down on accident a few times while working in the winter." Deadsoul explained.

"They have coats. We can't wear coats. We're too big. It would cost them too much money." Silkscreen let her tail hang off Bisonheart's side.

"Okay, smart one." Deadsoul murmured under her breath, making sure Silkscreen didn't hear her.

After an hour of flying, the three finally arrived at their base. It looked like a small hut on the outside. Well, again, to them it was small. They landed on the top and Bisonheart walked up to a small control panel, pressing a green button. The metal hut was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by high mountains, safe from the lava. The roof top was an elevator that shook a few times before slowly descending into the underground. Rows of lights appeared from the walls every minute, making the outer areas white with light.

Silkscreen cringed violently as a cover above them were the elevator used to be closed with a lot of creaks. "Remind me to oil that would ya?" She turned her helm back toward the dragon and she nodded.

"Noted."

"And the elevator itself as well." Deadsoul said to the saber. Silkscreen flattened her ears.

"Okay now you're just giving me jobs." She hissed in irritation.

"Hey, it _does _need oiling."

"You can do that yourself." Silkscreen scolded. Deadsoul murmured a few angry words under her breath. The elevator slowed to a stop and this time, every bot cringed, except for the unconscious one of course.

"Welcome back." A bot immediately came and welcomed them home. "What have you sniffed out his time?" The femme had green, white and light blue armour, red LED markings of course. Her tail was shorter than the others'.

"Another one of those bots." Bisonheart was the first to step off the elevator into a large room that practically ran underneath the whole clearing on top. The large aft room could fit the whole population of Edmonton if squeezed in. The room was well lit against the black rock, the sources of light were niches in the walls where lava had glowed and several falls of the molten magma had ran down the walls into a hole so it wouldn't over flow. It was also efficient on heat. One side had many tanks empty and with items and no niches or lava falls. The items were the bots they had found and were trying to bring them to life. They didn't know they were mixed factions of the Autobots and Decepticons. They were just focused on continuing the science humans had recently discovered with these bots.

"Hey, Worldview? Have you discovered anything yet?" Deadsoul asked.

"Not recently no. But I do feel that we are getting quite close." The green femme said, she always talked in a smart tone, well... most of the time anyways.

"Not even close to making us live forever?" Silkscreen said softly, hopeful. Worldview shook her helm.

"We are not even close to finding out a rust cure. And trying to online those damn machines is just not working." Worldview scowled frustratingly.

"That must be a pain in the aft." Bisonheart rolled her blue optics.

"Worldview? Where does the nucleon blaster go again?!" A feminine voice called out from the far side of the room with levels of shelves. The entire room was as tall as four full grown bots stacked on top of eachother.

"Fourth shelf, sixth row Moonshine!" Worldview called back to the black and white armoured femme.

"Thanks!"

"It's hard with only four servos working around here, I hope your plan of bringing those bots to life included one of them being a scientist." Worldview said with hope in her voice.

"Doesn't Featherstar help you?" Silkscreen asked.

"Not since yesterday. I sent her out on a search for an oil plant. The nearest one is a three day trip there and back." Worldview explained. A sudden loud clanking noise made them all jump and looked over to see Moonshine picking something up off the floor.

"Sorry!" She called over, the bird like wings on her back fluttered slightly.

Bisonheart remembered the shell they uncovered, "Hey, can you get a cyro pod ready?" She asked the femme. Worldview perked up slightly then ran over to the far side to Bison's right. Worldview entered the semi-circle of pods and tapped codes into a computer and a pod hissed, letting out some cold steam and swinging open. Bisonheart gently nudged the shell before picking it up with her jaws and carried it over to the pod side of the room. It took a few minutes before she was actually there and positioned her helm to put the bot in up right. Releasing and lifting her helm up again the dragon took a few steps back to let Worldview close the pod and enclose the shell in ice. The bot had pure red armour with what seemed like small bull horns. It looked similar to a yellow one with teeny horns on the helm in the middle row of pods. There were three rows, matching the height the room. They needed a specific amount of space when stacked on top of eachother, being beside eachother didn't really mess anything up. The pods had a blue glow to them due to the icy abyss they looked like they were in.

"They all seem to be in some kind of stasis." Worldview said to Bisonheart, still facing the screen. "How long has it been since you found this shell?" She asked, turning her helm just a bit.

"About an hour and thirty-four minutes ago." The dragon said, precise.

"Okay. These bots seem as if they came here before even humanity existed." The wolf femme said, a bit amazed, even though she knew it before.

"Then wouldn't they have been rusted and worn away?" The larger femme asked.

"I believe they would have, except that these bots carry the one thing we need to stay alive for a very long time." Worldview typed in more information about the new bot's appearance. "Plus, all these bots you have found are all mechs. Strange."

"Strange it is, yeah. But do you know what makes them practically alive forever?" Bisonheart asked eagerly.

"I managed to steal a small sample of a substance from when the humans opened one up. But I still haven't been able to find out what the substance is. All I know that it is a pure blue liquid that glows brightly when close to machinery. But the rest is irrelevant to us, the most information I could gather was how it affected humans." Worldview explained.

"Yeah, but the humans are gone so that information is obsolete. We don't need it." Bisonheart pointed out.

"I know that, but it can kill a human if overdosed and can make them perminatly sick if a small dosage is taken." She said, "But non the less, it powers these bots. This substance hasn't been found on earth before, and so, if I am correct, humans had to shift around the design to build us. But I am quite puzzled on how this substance never dried up inside their veins. I can only assume that this _is _life long liquid."

Worldview continued her scientific explanations and Bisonheart sighed of boredom. Worldview had always been a science maniac. She couldn't go one day without studying her discoveries. Bison let World talk on and on as she cautiously inched out of the area, making sure the scientist didn't notice. Then, once she was far away enough the femme quickly and lightly ran down the length of the room, leaving Worldview talking to herself.

"Have you seen Cometstorm?" Silkscreen came up to Bisonheart and asked.

"No, I think she's still outside, you know, gazing at Hayley's Comet." Bisonheart replied.

"Right." silkscreen nodded, "How about Lifebringer?"

Bisonheart shook her helm, "Not since we left. Why don't you check their quarters if you're lonely? It is night time after all. Plus, I think Nightlight is up and outside somewhere."

"Yeah, but my paw in saber form still hurts and I'm too tired to tired to go up to the surface." Silkscreen yawned.

"Maybe you should just go to sleep. It'll take some time for the burn to heal. Hey, why don't you just get the doc to check it out?" Bisonheart suggested.

Silkscreen perked her head up a bit, "Waterspark?" She paused then sighed, "Alright."

"Go, she'll close the medbay soon." Bisonheart said, pointing to a hallway that had twenty rooms, ten on each side. 17 bots were currently living in the base, and two rooms were now extras due to the death of Sundown and Panthersprint. The three extra rooms had been converted into a laboratory, medbay, and a rec room.

Bisonheart watched the smaller femme walk through the hallway towards the medbay. Waterspark was a sweet but serious femme when it came to wounds, daily checking the others for any.

Silkscreen walked down the warm hallway and glanced at the pulsing niches in the walls. The red and orange glow from the pulsing rock cast off a warm glow from her armour. She peeked into a room at the end and sure enough, Waterspark was cleaning up for the night. The turquoise and silver femme with the wrecking ball tail was putting tools and substances away on shelves, reaching up and bending down to do so.

"Waterspark?" Silkscreen said softly, taking a few steps in.

Waterspark turned around to look down at the femme, "Oh, Silkscreen, I didn't hear you coming in." She blinked her red optics as her red markings pulsed slowly. "What brings you here?"

"While we were digging up a shell of a bot, my paw got burned by lava." Silkscreen explained.

The medic thought for a moment, "Alright, transform and sit on the berth for me. Let me take a look at your paw." She ordered then went and grabbed a coolant tool. Silkscreen did as she was told and transformed, leaping up onto the berth and curling her tail around her good paws. Waterspark set the tool on a table then turned over to Silkscreen, "Let me see." She said. Silkscreen lifted and held out her wounded paw, Waterspark gently held it as she inspected the burns.

"Well, the good news is, it won't scar. But the bad news..." Waterspark hissed in a breath softly, "It'll affect your weaponry until it's fully healed."

"How do I know when it's healed?" Silkscreen asked, wincing softly as Waterspark set her paw down and grabbed the tool.

"When your weaponry doesn't act up." The medic said simply."But don't worry, it won't be long. Once I'm done repairing it the burns will still be there because they are on the protoform, and the protoform has to heal itself or else it'll be ruined for good." The tool turned on and a light clear blue liquid started to slowly ooze out of it and drip onto the wound. Silkscreen winced from the first and second drop. But she soon got used to the cooling feeling of the liquid as it seeped into the wounds.

"There, now don't put too much weight on it until the burns are gone." Waterspark but a thick bandage over it and patted it before setting it back down. Silkscreen slipped off the berth and landed with her good paws, limping towards the exit.

* * *

Worldview was studying the strange blue substance again, trying to decode some kind of writing encrypted into the formula. All she had was that it was naturally occurring and a fuel that tasted sweet. Even though she dare not try it. Everyone in the base had left on a mission to find a human laboratory to help Silkscreen with the pain of her wound, leaving her on her own. She refused to leave base if she was in the middle of studying or experimenting. Worldview had not long ago poured a little bit of the blue substance into the veins of a red and silver bot, expecting something to happen. But it has been about three or four hours since she did and was beginning to lose hope. Every pod had a life signature, showing they were in a sleep mode. She decided to put in another sample into the same bot, she liked this one the most. He had mostly red armor and a silvery helm. And by her calculations, they were all mechs. Her small wolf tail twitched as the cold air hissed onto her armor. Coughing and waving away the air, she lifted the mech out of the pod and hoisted him up onto her back. Surprisingly, these femmes were strong. It felt like all the other pods were watching her. She set him down gently on a medical berth and pushed on a pedal that allowed it to tip upwards. Worldview looked at the mech's faceplates, he seemed quite peaceful and more lively every time she put stuff into his veins. But she wanted to try something different. Excitedly, she hopped to the nearest shelf with many test beakers. She took one that was labeled 'Fossil Fuels' aka oil. The red streaks and patterns of light shone brightly against the white, green and blue shades of her armor, pulsing enthusiastically. The blue stuff that was left was mixed with the dark fluid, and there was barely a reaction. The bot looked over at the shell. Worldview brought the beaker to the berth and set it down on a table, getting a scalpel and opening up the arm to reveal a few veins. Taking a drop tool, she let it suck up some of the lubricant, and putting a drop of it into a large vein. It seemed to send a blue sort of light that pulsed faster and faster throughout the inside. Faster and faster until the entire inside, probably, was a glowing blue. She closed the opening and welded it, cleaing her servos with a cloth after. Her optics changed colour into a gray from focus. Since she was alone, she decided to vocalize a song with no words. She sounded like a professional, soon her voice filled the entire room with beautiful singing. Worldview walked over to the mech's body again and cleaned the scalpel while singing like an angel. Her tail swished back and fourth as she set the tool down and sat in a large chair in front of the computer screen. The wolf recorded all records of what she had done with her voice.

_The blue silver substance has barely created a reaction with the fossil fuel mixed into it. I have put a small amount of the substance with the oil into the test subject's veins. The fluid looked as if it were sending a wave of signals that soon covered the possible entire inside tissue of the subject. But the shell had no reaction whatsoever, but I will wait and see what happens in a matter of hours, possibly days._

She turned off the recording device and set her helm onto her arms, practically laying on the keyboard. She stared at the screen and found her self struggling to keep her optics open. Worldview soon gave up and fell asleep. Her wolf-like ears folded back and her tail twitched a bit. But as she fell asleep, a soft mechanical hiss and the sound of a powering up sequence sounded.

And the sound, came from the medical berth.

* * *

**OMG, been working on this story for about two months thanks to new ideas. Anyways, ignore any errors you see here, even in some of my favourite books have big-ass mistakes. Oh well. :P**


End file.
